reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon's Folly
|territory = State of New Austin |region = Gaptooth Ridge |location = |inhabitants = |image2 = File:SolomonsFollyMap.png }} Solomon's Folly is a prominent gang hideout in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. It is an abandoned, rundown farm south of Benedict Point. In Red Dead Redemption 2 the Del Lobo Gang use Solomon's Folly as Gang Hideout. Background Red Dead Redemption Solomon's Folly also serves as the location for a mission found only in the PS3 and Game of the Year versions of Red Dead Redemption. A Walton's Gang Outfit scrap is located in the basement of a destroyed house. Undead Nightmare During Undead Nightmare, Marston will meet Nigel West Dickens in this location to initiate the mission "American Imperialism". Single-player Marston approaches Solomon's Folly and finds Sheriff Hugh Leathers crouched behind a rock. Leathers requests Marston's help in retrieving a safe stolen from the Armadillo bank by members of Walton's Gang. After the abandoned farm has been cleared of outlaws, Leathers will ask Marston to drive the wagon, which has the stolen safe in the back, to Armadillo. If the player should choose to return the safe, Marston will park the wagon alongside the bank, at which point he receives payment from Baxter Deaton, the banker. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, Solomon's Folly acts as a Gang Hideout in Free Roam where players can earn XP. Completing the hideout is a requirement for some PS3-exclusive Multiplayer Challenges under the Free Roam category and is also a requirement for a trophy, as noted in the Achievements/Trophies section, below. The hideout has enemies appear in a few waves: #Enter the area to trigger the hideout. #Kill all of the gang members in the area. #Kill all gang members in the basement before they reach the barn to receive a bonus +100xp. #Kill the final wave of gang members to complete the hideout. Notes *If the gang members are killed and the mission isn't ending, everybody needs to leave the zone and head into the hills, then head back into the zone to begin the mission again. *Title Update 1.02 reduced the experience gained from this hideout to a maximum of around 800 XP (before the patch, the maximum reward for this hideout was about 2,200). *The last group of reinforcements will arrive if the player shoots one of the two snipers that appear at the top of some hills nearby. Social Club The Solomon's Folly Challenge is available to all PS3 owning members of Social Club. This challenge occurs at a small gang hideout south of Benedict Point. A local sheriff has tracked a bank robbing gang there and needs help retrieving the safe they stole. Safe Cracking skills and precision with a gun are requirements for this challenge. Objectives #Crack the safe on the first try. #Get 3 headshots while driving the wagon. #Fire 15 Shots at the most. More details are available at Social Club Challenges. Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Solomon's_Folly_3.jpg|Solomon's Folly in Red Dead Redemption 2 Solomon's_Folly_from_the_South.jpg|Solomon's Folly seen from the south Solomon's_Folly_from_the_top_of_the_nearby_rock.jpg|Solomon's Folly seen from top of the nearby rock Solomon's_Folly_from_the_top_of_the_nearby_rock_2.jpg|Solomon's Folly seen from southwest from top of the nearby rock Solomon's_Folly_from_the_West.jpg|Solomon's Folly seen from the west Solomon's_Folly_after_becoming_a_Del_Lobo_hideout_as_of_patch_1.15.jpg|Solomon's Folly becoming a gang hideout for the Del Lobos as of patch 1.15 Trivia * There is a cellar that can be entered from the south end of the destroyed house. * There is a man named Solomon Flake who often works as a ranch hand at MacFarlane's Ranch, though there is most likely no connection. * This is the only hideout controlled by Walton's Gang that isn't in Cholla Springs. * Next to the abandoned house is an unmarked grave. * There are two money chests located here; one in the basement of the small brick building, and one on the upper floor of the barn. * In Redemption 2, the farmhouse basement has money on the table after the farm becomes a gang hideout, as of Patch 1.15 with the addition of PC content to single player. * This is the only hideout that does not have Vultures floating about after completion. * This is the only hideout not required for 100% Completion. * On the Undead Nightmare map, this location appears as a major location as it is written in large text. This is not the case in the regular Red Dead Redemption. * The two large rocks between the location and the road just east of it are absent in II. '' Trophies/Achievements The discovery of locations in ''Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content de:Solomon’s Folly es:Solomon’s Folly Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Hideouts Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Locations